Harry Potter Tribute
by JustaHolyFool13
Summary: So this is for all Harry Potter fans who should all read this. It includes my adventures with each of the movies and my favorite characters, lines, and scenes from each, Commemorations for those who have died, and a thank you to JK Rowling. SPOILERS


Ok so I'm a HUGE Harry Potter fan (have been since I was 6 years old) and I wanted to talk about my Harry Potter experiences. For those of you who read my Hunger Games story, no need to fear, I will be updating very soon.

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**: My mom started reading me this book when I was 5 years old. I didn't really listen because, being a normal Kindergartner, I was terrible at listening and paying attention. I picked up bits and pieces but I didn't fully listen. Anyways, the movie came out the same year and we went to see it in the theatres and I was IN LOVE. Hahaha I instantly became obsessed and I loved Hermione (no homo, she was like what a Disney Princess was to other girls for me). Whenever my cousin, Dana, and I played Harry Potter we would ALWAYS fight forever about who got to be Hermione. Overall, I love this movie. Baby Daniel Radcliffe and Baby Rupert Grint are so adorable! Especially Rupert! Ron was so adorable in this movie! And of course Neville (who I have to say was the cutest along with Dean) and little baby Malfoy! Of course I hated him and Snape because at that age, when a movie turned you against someone, you turned against them.

Favorite Character (at the time): Hermione Granger

Favorite Scene: Ron getting hit in the face with a broom

Favorite Line: "Honestly woman, and you call yourself our mother," – Fred Weasley

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets: **So by now, I had gotten some Harry Potter toys. I had a potion maker, which made the grossest potions that were supposedly edible and a Hermione picture magnet that fell on my face and broke. Again, I saw this one in the theatres (I've seen all of them in the theatres). When I saw this one, I decided Dana and I could stop fighting over being Hermione and I would just sacrifice and be Ginny, whom was almost at the ranks of Hermione. Unfortunately, Dana also decided that Ginny was the better choice, so now we fought over her. I'm pretty sure I started reading the series by myself at this time (1st grade, sorry guys I was at a 3rd grade reading level in Kindergarten, so don't tell me it's impossible). Of course I wouldn't finish for a LONG TIME. Always read the books before the movies or you WILL get discouraged. So this movie was always my least favorite, I have no idea why, it just was and still is tied with Prisoner of Askaban as most unfavorite. Of course unfavorite Harry Potters are an understatement as they are still some of my favorite movies. I remember watching this one with my other cousins, Austin and Riley, Austin being 8 years older than me and Riley being 4 years older. Their little sister, Maddie, who was 5 years old at the time, was absolutely terrified of the Basilisk. The only way we could get her to stay in the room was if she called the Basilisk a butthead. Hahahaha She was so scared of him.

Favorite Character (at the time): Ginny Weasley

Favorite Scene: The whole time with Ron in the car. When he breaks his wand, when the car jolts and he screams like a girl, all of it.

Favorite Line: "Follow the spiders? Why couldn't it be Follow the butterflies?"

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban: **Now I was 8 years old, in the 3rd grade. I don't really remember much of my first experiences with this movie, just that I saw it in theatres and for the longest time I thought Lupin and Sirius were evil because I didn't understand that part. I think I figured it out by my mom telling me or reading the book after the movie. Oh, just wait until how long it took me to finish the series.

Favorite Character (at the time): Hermione Granger

Favorite Scene: Hogsmeade

Favorite Line: Ron: [_sitting bolt upright in bed_] Spiders... the spiders... they want me to tap-dance. And I don't want to tap-dance!

Harry: You tell those spiders, Ron.

Ron: Yeah, tell them... I'll tell them...

[_falls straight back asleep_]

**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire:** Now I was in the 4th Grade and Nine years old. By now, I had found a Harry Potter friend, Ariana. Both of our moms signed us out of school so we could see this movie the day it came out in theatres. The day after we were passing notes about the movie. The only thing I remember is we were talking about how Malfoy was barely in the movie. Then this annoying girl, Tatum, told our teacher that we were passing notes and me and Ariana got in trouble. It was worth it hahaha. I also remember me and Ariana had this thing where we would turn up our noses like pigs and we were Voldemort. Hahaha. I still have the year book where she wrote "Harry Potter rocks! May Harry Potter be with you" and I wrote the same in hers. Hahaha XD Overall, I'd have to say this is my favorite movie in the series. Of course I got stuck on this book for the longest time. Nope, haven't finished the series by this movie.

Favorite Character (at the time): Hermione Granger

Favorite Scene: Yule Ball

Favorite Line: When the Hungarian Horntail broke the teachers stand and Fred and George are yelling "YEAH DRAGON!"

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: **Now I was big mighty 5th grader, ruling the Elementary school. I think I saw this one the day it came out and then I saw it again with my aunt, who is as obsessed with Harry Potter as I am. By this time, my cousins, Taylor and Chris, and I were constantly playing Harry Potter. Chris loved to be Harry Potter AND Cho Chang just for the kissing scenes. Hahaha XD Taylor was always Fred AND George (that's right, I never got to be George hahaha thanks Taylor! Hhaha XD jk I love ya Harry Potter buddy!) and she also was Professor Snape and Lucius. I on the other hand was Ginny, Malfoy, Voldemort, and Pansy Parkinson. I particularly remember two times we played. One was where Taylor always wanted to know what it was like to be in a coma, so therefore it was me as Ginny and her as Fred and George and we were in comas. We were weird kids hahaha (: The other one was where Taylor was Snape and I was Ginny and "Snape" was singing the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse song, which is completely in character. Hahaha XD

Favorite Character (at the time): Ginny Weasley and Fred and George Weasley

Favorite Scene: The part where Fred and George sneak up on Mrs. Weasley by apparating and scaring her. Favorite part of the whole series hahaha XD

Favorite Line: Ron Weasley:Hermione, I hate your cat.

**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince:** Now this is the movie that really got me reading the series, not gonna lie, this is when I finished the series. I was in 8th grade at the age of 13. So that's a good 7 years on the series. Yes, I know it's sad. This is also the year they postponed the movie, which I figured it was because of Twilight. My friend, Madi, and I were FURIOUS. But waiting was definitely worth it. This movie spiked an obsession with Draco Malfoy. This year I went as a Slytherin for Halloween. I made some robes with my mom, got the patch (which I just replaced with a better one this year), and bought Malfoy's wand which I still have. This also got me, Chris, and Taylor, to also start acting out scenes. Our favorites were the dueling club scene from Chamber of Secrets and the scene where Hermione punches Malfoy in the face from Prisoner of Askaban. Yes, Dumbledore dying made me cry.

Favorite Character (at the time): Draco Malfoy

Favorite Scene: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Favorite Line: Ron Weasley: How much are these?

Fred Weasley, George Weasley: 5 galleons.

Ron Weasley: How much for me?

Fred Weasley, George Weasley: 5 galleons.

Ron Weasley: I'm your brother!

Fred Weasley, George Weasley: 10 galleons.

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1: **So first I gotta say something, every time I saw this trailer, I was in tears! Hahaha XD Me, my Aunt Alicia, and some of my cousins went to see The Sorcerer's Apprentice. My Aunt Alicia and I were sitting next to each other watching the trailers. Then the famous stone Warner Bros. sign came up and my Aunt leans over to me and whispers, "Is this it?" and I was pretty sure it was. Then when it showed the first scene (which I have currently forgotten what it is, I think it was hills or a forest or something) we recognized it and started screaming "OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!" and by the end we were crying. Great memories hahaha XD Me and my friend, Tessa, went to this premiere and we waited in line for four hours inside, so we were pretty comfortable. We waited another 2 hours in the theater, in her Gryffindor robes and my Slytherin robes, but eventually went in the lobby and met up with our friends, Kay and JD. We went around asking everyone what house they were in, it was really funny. Of course, when I walked in the theatre again, I got booed for my Slytherin robes. Well, unfortunately the premiere was a school night and I slept over at Tessa's house and got 3 hours of sleep. Tessa fell asleep during the movie much to her dismay. I had three tests the first three periods of the day. They were in Spanish, Geometry (my worst subject), and a dance skills test.

Favorite Character (at the time): George Weasley

Favorite Scene: Bill and Fleur's Wedding

Favorite Line: Fred Weasley: How you feeling, Georgie?

George Weasley: ...Saint-like.

Fred Weasley: ...Come again?

George Weasley: Saint-like.

[_points to ear_]

George Weasley: I'm holey.

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2:** OMIGOSH! 15 years old, I'm going into Sophomore year and I'm clinically depressed! I was NOT looking forward to this movie since it was all over. I went to Harry Potter land at Universal Studios which was AMAZING! I would strongly suggest going, the non-Harry Potter rides are just as amazing! I got a sick nasty (my own word creation :D) Gryffindor Quidditch shirt and Ginny's wand. Then to prepare for the movie, the day before, I decorated a tissue box with Harry Potter pictures. I waited in line OUTSIDE in hot Phoenix weather for a good 4 hours. It was so fun of course because Tessa and her friend came and waited with us. We played Harry Potter Uno. They guys in front of us (who had great costumes) chanted "1, 2, 3, HARRY POTTER!" frequently. Some girls were not very nice and cut in front of us, complaining about how people cut in front of them. When we confronted them, they said they could cut because we let two people wait with us (Tessa and friend). Then Taylor came as they were letting in the theater. We waited another 2 hours and it finally started. So here's all the parts I cried hahaha brace yourself. I started getting a little teary eyed in the title screen, started bawling when Snape died and his whole scene with Lily, started crying harder when Fred was dead (one of my favorite characters of all time), and was bawling uncontrollably at the end scene and walking out of the theater.

Favorite Character (at the time): Fred and George Weasley (George is my favorite haha I dibsed him while Taylor dibsed Fred) and Snape ):

Favorite Scene: 19 years later where I cried the hardest ahahaha

Favorite Line: Molly Weasley: [_to Bellatrix Lestrange_] Not my daughter, you b****! Favorite line of the book series!

**Commemerations:**

Fred Weasley: You were seriously one of my favorite characters the whole series. You and your twin were definitely the funniest! I was so sad when you died in the book as I was in the movie. I definitely was NOT looking forward to that scene. Thanks for being awesome and have a good afterlife.

Severus Snape: I have to admit, I hated you in the first two books/movies. You were definitely a roller coaster trying to figure out if you were good or bad. You completely had me fooled. I liked you better in Order of the Phoenix since James was such a jerk to you, but I still didn't fully trust you. Now I do, and I respect you more than ever. Funny how JK Rowling told a better love story in one chapter than Stephanie Meyer did in 4 books, isn't it?

Remus Lupin: I never really trusted you in the Prisoner of Askaban since all of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers were evil, but I trusted you later. You were always a bit aggressive though, I guess that's what comes with being a werewolf. Anyways, your death was very sad, best of luck to Teddy.

Nymphadora Tonks: You were definitely a great character, I swore in the Order of the Phoenix movie you liked Harry though, guess that was a bit inappropriate and wrong. You and Lupin were a cute couple and your death was very sad.

Dobby: I hated you in the Chamber of Secrets, you were so annoying. But still, your death was so sad, and now I love you! I'm happy you could be with your best friend, Harry Potter.

Sirius Black: I always liked you. When me and my friends were dibsed Harry Potter old people, I dibsed you because you're so sweet and awesome. Your death was very depressing and I'm glad Bellatrix is gone too.

Albus Dumbledore: I have to say, your death upset me very much. It confused me about Snape and I've grown up with you! I'm happy though that you were still there for Harry though.

**Thank You to JK Rowling** for making 10 years of my life the very best. I can't imagine or remember a time where Harry Potter was not in my life. You are a very big role model to me and I respect you very greatly. You are a genius and I hope you continue writing. Your last words in the books are the very best, "All is well,". Three words summed up 7 books perfectly. Also thank you for letting me know, "Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home,". Harry Potter is beyond the best series in my life. Mischief Managed.


End file.
